A Bird named Desire
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Mariku and Ryou have a road trip to save Marik and Bakura form a bird smuggling ring. Cracky Smut. Deathshipping and Thiefshipping. One shot.


Five hours. They had been driving for five hours. He was actually amazed that Mariku had managed to sit there for five hours and not do anything to annoying. Or too annoying at least.

"We're going to have to stop soon", Ryou mummered, looking over at Mariku.

The Egyptian was stretched out in the seat, his black tank top riding up revealing a small strip of tanned skin. "…sure. Where the hell are we going anyway?"

"To pick up Marik and Bakura. They somehow got themselves tangled up in a wild animal smuggling ring. Something about large birds and machines. I wasn't really paying attention to the call"

Mariku had just come out of the shower when Ryou had gotten the call, there had been a lot of exposed skin and water droplets. No one could have expected him to pay attention with that in front of him. He had heard something about Bakura having a large tropical bird trying to mate with his head however, and Marik had apparently been jealous. Then there was something about how the blond was in love with Binky too. Ryou was really starting to think that his house-mates had a bird fetish.

"How do those morons get into so much trouble? Bakura survived for how long in ancient Egypt while trying to kill the Pharaoh, but as soon as he gets his own body, he can't figure out how to save himself without you", the blond grumbled, his hands flexing above his head, as if grabbing at something was wasn't there.

"Hm, just keep looking for a rest stop, we need to…stretch our legs a little bit", Ryou commented, relaxing his grip on the steering wheel, dragging his attention back to road and away from Mariku

The dark personality smirked, he had been noticing all the attention Ryou had been paying him. He didn't really know what to think about it, but he almost hoped that the white haired man would do something about it already. He wasn't knowledge about that sort of thing, and the british man seemed like a very good teacher.

"Fiiiiine", he whined, watching out the window for place to stop, "I still say we turn around. It's pointless to go get them"

"Mariku", Ryou began glaring with determined eyes at the pavement in front of him. "We are going to get them, we will bring them back and we will lock them in their room so they can never run off and find a bird smuggling ring again!"

Ryou jumped out of the car, pulling his arms over his head, the muscles in his shoulders had started to cramp up. He could hear Mariku doing the same thing on the other side, going through the movements of stretching out his muscles. "We should head to the bathroom, maybe get something to eat"

"Agreed"

They had walked in together, Mariku hips swinging back and forth, as if inviting something more than the rocky almost friendship they already had. The blond was up against the wall, when Ryou arrived, his hair almost flat in the heat, his eyes half lidded and glinting with something devious and seductive. Bed room eyes was the first description that popped into Ryou's head.

His hands barely made a noise as they rested against the tile beside Mariku's head, his head tilting slightly asking for permission.

"Are you going to do something, or are you going to be a chick and not use your dick?" Marik asked, licking his lips, pushing his hips out just the slightest bit.

Ryou leaned up, brushing his lips along the other's jaw, his hands slipping down to the blond's hips, "The only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is, fuck me, harder and Oh god Ryou, don't stop"

"Shut up and make—", the white haired man covered the other's mouth with his, his teeth nipping at the bottom of Mariku's lip. The blond pressed his lips closers together. Ryou growled a little bit, before sinking his canine's into the skin, drawing a little blood. Mariku opened his mouth, instinctively to insult the white hair man, but suddenly Ryou's tongue was in his mouth. Stroking every corner.

The Brit's hand crawled up under the black shirt, finger light touches brushing over every bit of the tanned skin, every so often nails would rake over the skin, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to draw moans form the blond mouth.

Ryou grumbled, as much as he was enjoying driving the blond underneath him crazy, he need more. He needed to be inside him, there was only one problem.

He pulled his mouth away, nails still firmly in the chest, like a cat with its claws in a mouse. "Chances you have something to make this go a little smoother?"

Mariku yanked a tube out of his pocket, waving it in the white haired man's face, "Lllllllliiiiikkkkkkeeeee this?"

The white haired man didn't comment, just went to work unbuckling the other man's pants, yanking them down enough that he would be able to do what he needed to. Ignoring Mariku's slight whimper when his member was released to the air, he grabbed the lube, squeezing some out on his fingers. Without waiting for permission, he shoved a single finger into the other man.

Mariku's back arched, the mixing of pain and the feeling of something inside him was different. Another finger was inside him suddenly, pumping in an out, stretching the muscles preparing it for what was coming next.

Ryou panted, he was nearly ready to burst, pulling his fingers out, he replaced them with something much bigger. They were pressed chest to chest, both panting and sweating. He gave the larger man beneath him a moment to adjust to the size before he pulled out and slammed back in again.

They kept up this rhythm for several minutes, Mariku's noises becoming more and more inhuman. Ryou snaked his hand down, grasping the blond's dick, he began pumping up and down with the same speed.

As they both found their release, the white haired man feel against the yami, using his arms to support him as he pulled out. The purple eyed man's head was resting against his shoulder, nearly asleep. Ryou sighed, leaning his head against Mariku's soon they would have to get cleaned up and on the road again, but for right now, leaning against him like this was good enough.


End file.
